


DickWatch 2k19

by JacquiHex



Category: Buzzfeed The Try Guys (Web Series)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Dom/sub Undertones, Double Penetration, Exhibitionism, Getting Together, Group Sex, Hand Jobs, Light Bondage, Multi, Mutual Masturbation, Orgy, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-01 17:20:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19182331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JacquiHex/pseuds/JacquiHex
Summary: Miles starts a rumor that Zach has a huge dick amongst the Try Guys, leading to speculation between the other three guys and their wives. When it slips to Maggie that they've been talking about it, she suggests putting that curiosity to rest.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this was supposed to be a drabble lmao
> 
> are you a guy that tries, a try-gf or -wife, or miles? dont read please! thank you!
> 
>  _ETA:_ So I had been writing this fic for months by the time I finally finished and posted it—three days before Eugene uploaded his coming out video. Knowing what I know now about his sexuality, I would not have included his attraction to any of the girls.
> 
> I won't be taking this fic down, nor will I probably go back in and edit it. Unfortunately I just don't have the spoons for that, and I'd rather prioritize writing new content. I'm leaving it up for your enjoyment, but keep in mind that I won't be shipping him with women in the future. Thank you guys so much for reading, and have a nice day <3

Eugene receives a group text from Miles one night in December, while he's relaxing in his hotel room and the other guys are still scattered across three different time zones for the holidays. The group also includes Keith, Ned, and their wives, and Miles has sent an image and a message:

 **Miles:**   _omg is it just me or is Zach kinda hung lmaooo_

The picture is of Zach smiling and enjoying a gorgeous sunset on a beach in Mexico. The angle is just right to make it look like he sports a more than sizable bulge. Eugene opens up the pic, zooms in, thinks  _yep, that's probably a penis,_ and promptly goes back to marathoning Game of Thrones.

He assumes he'll be the only one awake to see it at this hour, since it's already after midnight in San Diego. But despite it being three in the morning in Tennessee, Becky texts back immediately.

 **Becky:**   _Yowza!! Track that package baby!!_

 **Miles:**   _I'm not imagining it, right? Did yall know about this_

Eugene snorts to himself and rolls his eyes.

 **Eugene:**   _What, Zach's big dick?_ _Yeah, no, you're not imagining it. Keith and Ned can vouch._

 **Becky:**   _So can I. It's very handsome :-)_

 **Miles:**   _I feel like such a cock for saying I never would've expected this from him, but_

 **Keith:**   _AYYYY NICE PENIS REFERENCE MILES_  🙌🙌

 **Miles:**   _haha nice_  💯💯💯

That's pretty much where the conversation stops for the night. It's just as well: Eugene's got better things to do that don't necessarily involve thinking about a friend's dick. He drifts off eventually, more to thoughts of the Downtown brunch scene than anything else, and figures that'll be the end of it. He's got a staycation to enjoy and some emotional calm to maintain.

Unfortunately, total freedom and isolation don't seem to be in the cards for him today, despite them being his personal  _and_ professional goals for the week. That's made clear enough when his phone buzzes, waking him up earlier than he'd prefer, even on a normal day. He squints at the screen to be met with a whopping 57 new messages and counting.

"Jesus, what the fuck?" he hisses, suddenly wide awake. He props himself up on his elbows and snatches up the device.

For a brief, groggy moment, he wonders what the hell could've gone wrong—especially the  _one week_ he lets himself vacation—before he realizes it's mostly from the stupid group text. Miles, Keith, and Becky had started it up again first thing in the morning their time, though god only knows what Miles was doing up so early. Ned has popped in to scold them for committing an HR violation when they don't actually have an HR department for Zach to turn to.

Ariel is joining the party just now, and apparently so is Eugene.

 **Ariel:**   _Don't listen to Ned, he's done more than his fair share of Zach appreciation..._  😉

 **Ned:**   _Omg Ariel PLEASE don't make it sound like that_

Eugene chimes in:  _'Like what, Ned?_  🤔  _Seems accurate to me._ _'_ Then he kicks back and waits to enjoy the fallout.

He has to admit that it's nice to have nothing more important to do than text his friends and think to himself for a while. He watches as Ariel and Becky both reply with strings of eye emojis and, since he's alone in his hotel room, he lets a fond grin spread across his face.

It's easy to take moments like this for granted, sometimes. He does love them, feels lucky to have such close friends, but there are usually louder things in his life—the next video, emails to send and calls to make, his commute and what he's gonna do for dinner each night and whenever he can squeeze in some time at the gym—and they're always tugging him in twenty separate directions.

Whatever feelings he has going on for any of them are just... not as urgent, really. He can't remember the last time he's been able to let a conversation with any of them float to the surface of his veritable ocean of priorities. It scares him that he's forgotten how it feels, how it makes him feel.

Predictably, Ned dips out of the conversation like he does whenever anyone implies he's complicit in something; in this case, the objectification they all subject each other to now and then. It just figures that he bails, since it leaves Miles and the girls to get a little out of hand, and then where's the voice of reason he claims to be?

Suspiciously silent, is where, while Becky bemoans the drawbacks of circumcision through detailed accounts of her own personal experiences. Eugene notices that Miles is always around to enable her, happy to keep prompting her stories.

Eugene would judge, but he has to admit that he's enjoying her musings too much to stop her himself. He needs to eat something before brunch turns too far into lunch, though, so he leaves his phone unlocked on the bed while he tugs on a pair of jeans and some walking shoes, craning his neck to read it every minute or two.

 **Miles:**   _Alright, I'll bite. What's on that saucy lil mind of yours now_

 **Becky:**   _I'm just WONDERING now that I'm thinking 'bout it...does he grow or does he show, right??_

Eugene lets out a long, drawn out sigh at the ceiling.  _God, Becky,_ he texts, at which she protests that it's the 'next logical question!!!' and launches into the evidence for and against each case. It's maybe a little  _too_ well thought-out, but he won't call her out on it if she doesn't call him out for the equally aforethought rebuttal he's typing out.

Before he can finish it and hit send, Keith interrupts them both, which is probably best for Eugene's reputation.

 **Keith:**   _Grower. End of discussion._

 **Miles:** _overruled!! There's no way. That's just unfair._

Eugene hums in contemplation, deletes the whole paragraph he'd written and starts fresh.

 **Eugene:**   _No, Keith might be onto something. He has that kind of energy._

 **Miles:**   _Fuck off, even as a shower the situation is total bullshit_  😓

 **Becky:**   _What's it to ya either way, Miles? ;-) We're just having a friendly lil debate, it's not like you're gonna wind up personally handling it._

Even though he's alone, and maybe even the only guest on this floor of the hotel at this hour, Eugene flusters and coughs a couple times. It doesn't really scan; he's no stranger to comments far more salacious than that between himself and the other guys, and he's known this topic can only lead to more of the same. Becky isn't even targeting him, but for some reason he feels hot-faced and caught, self-conscious in a way he's spent years trying not to be anymore.

For some reason, Becky's giving him mental images of Miles Handling Zach, and he has a sinking feeling about the visceral discomfort that's settling in in its wake. It's not what you would call an unaffected response.

So he huffs a nervous laugh, just to the empty room, and tucks his room key into one pocket, his phone into the other. Still, he can't help turning the idea over and over in his head for a while after; all the way downstairs, two blocks down the street to brunch, at the table while he waits for his bloody mary to be made.

His self-control wavers and he peeks at his messages while he tucks into his food, breaks as he joins Miles in provoking Becky and everyone else. There's something gratifying about how easy it is to get Ned and Keith talking about memories and fantasies as long as he volunteers some of his own first. The fact that Miles and the girls are eating it up helps temper his annoyance about admitting to  _having_ any about Zach in the first place.

Anyway, he suspects the latter three have had their fair share of thoughts on the matter, going by the way they contribute fully formed ideas of their own with little trepidation.

So the discussion goes on longer and into more depth than could ever be excused as casual. Eugene is well aware that they're all crossing a line they've never crossed before in their time knowing each other—but he also knows that it's a line that's been well-toed. He thinks back over the past four years or so, notes how that line's been approached, danced around, scuffed.

Later, while he fulfills his footage quota in front of the giraffe enclosure and can't resist making a doofy joke about Keith, he mentally sifts through years of gradual friendship, of exploring each other via countless emails and conversations and nights out and trips. Curious, feeling each other out, testing that line with daily jokes, then drunken dares, then secrets swapped during delirious all-nighters.

He visualizes it all as a timeline, narrows in on some of the more memorable moments. A game of truth or dare while on empty backroads in Florida, during which they'd freely swapped stories friends might not normally swap. A tipsy 2 a.m. phone call with Keith and Becky the night of the solar eclipse, the details of which they've all kindly pretended to forget. A half-forgotten, fumbling  _something_ between the four of them at the Alaskan lodge, a memory gone brittle and segmented with time.

He knows that before this, the line has been smudged again, and again, and again.

Over the next few days, Eugene keeps expecting—maybe even hoping—the texts will die down and stop, but they never really do. It's obvious everyone has more than a casual interest in the matter, not a trace of irony to be found. Never more so than when Miles updates them the next morning with another picture: Maggie looking tired but sunny and, Eugene has to admit, a telling shade of satisfied, hiding behind her michelada.

Miles' pointed grin and waggling eyebrows somehow come through loud and clear without him needing to type a thing.

Eugene shrugs off the last of his better judgement and adds his two cents about making the most out of Mexico. Becky replies with crying laughing emojis and changes the name of the group to "DickWatch 2k19," and he has a hunch that this is now a Thing.

 

* * *

 

Turns out his hunch was right and what happens on vacation does not necessarily stay on vacation. He does usually have a certain sense about things, mainly that he can detect unquenchable thirst from miles away.

Everybody flies back into LA, and then it's right back to the flurry of managing about fifteen different projects at once, all of them equally ambitious (and equally consuming). Still, they somehow find the time to keep stoking the embers of the Zach's Junk Discussion.

December rolls into January and the weather finally errs on the chilly side, which means that on days they aren't planning a shoot, Zach will stroll into work wearing pajamas instead of dressing like an adult.

And for the record, Eugene isn't judging in the slightest. He wears sweats and drop crotch pants to work almost every day of the year, and does so without a shred of regret or shame. What's happening is that Zach's pajama pants are loose and thin and much less subtle or forgiving than, say, jeans would be. If Eugene happens to look over at the right moment, and it's more likely to happen these days, he's treated to kind of an eyeful.

Becky stops by the office one afternoon to drop off some leftover catering from one of her gigs that morning. As a crowd of hungry and grateful content producers descends upon the sub sandwich platter, Eugene watches her eyes linger on Zach, flitting down for a second and then back up.

Later, she catches Eugene's attention and they exchange a Look, so he figures at least he's not the only one who notices. That theory is later confirmed by Miles in the group text. He gets a shot of Zach curled up on the couch with lunch and sends it to the others with the caption  _'#confirmed_  🍆🔍". And there it is: Zach has an ankle crossed over his knee, his pants stretched just right over his crotch.

Ariel and Keith both get rowdy about it, to say the least. They all spend the following days  _not_ telling Miles to stop inappropriately documenting more "evidence." Instead, they continue to indulge themselves under the flimsy guise of joking around, though frankly not a single comment could be considered even half-joking.

 _'Still think he's a shower,_ _Miles?'_ Becky texts slyly one night during an appallingly gratuitous discussion about the one time Zach had sported a half chub during VidCon rehearsals.

 _'I think your memory is too generous,'_  Miles protests, insisting that it must have been at least a three-quarter. Eugene gets to smugly remind them all that he, Ned, and Keith have all seen Zach at full mast on one memorable occasion—to his knowledge, of course—and Miles has nothing substantial to say to that.

 

* * *

 

The milestone that really changes things happens during a late weekend night at work. Eugene is in front of the computer, fighting the tired hunch that keeps creeping into his posture, trying to wreak havoc on his back. Ned is having the same struggle at his side. Both of them quietly work away at different segments of a video that's  _almost_ there, hoping to save everybody a little more work on Monday before it uploads.

Both of their phones vibrate simultaneously. Eugene knows before he picks up that it's the chat.

 **Becky:**   _supp boys my boys you will nnever guess what we have for you TONITE;_

 **Ariel:** _ITS DUCK_

 **Ariel:** _Oh damn it DICK*_

 **Becky:** _my sweet.BOYS_

Next to Eugene, Ned barks out an exhausted laugh, voice gravelly and sleepless in a way Eugene relates to on a spiritual level, but that also settles low and pleasant in his gut. He ignores the latter sensation and lets out a long sigh in response, the kind when one takes their first deep breath in hours, and rubs tiredly at his eyelid.

"You have no idea how much I wish I was doing whatever those two are doing right now, instead of this."

"Girls' night," Ned explains on reflex. He leans back in his chair and stretches loudly, groaning as the bones in his back pop one after another. "They're with Maggie, probably just  _destroying_ a bottle of wine. Or two."

Eugene notices his shirt riding up a few inches, decidedly does not stare.

"I wouldn't know," he shrugs, meaning the girls and not the wine. He isn't sure why he bothers to say it. Obviously he isn't dating any of them, doesn't really need to be kept in the loop. Except it makes something knot up in his chest a little and he doesn't like that, so here he is, maybe on the edge of lashing out and too tired to catch himself before he does it.

He can't tell if Ned's keeping quiet because he gets it or because he just doesn't notice. Before long, the next few texts have them both distracted anyways.

 **Ariel:**   _What Becky Habersberger is try in'g to say is. We're getting the inside schoop!!_  😉

 **Becky:**   _God yeah. We're getting classified information. For your eyes only_

 **Miles:**   _?? Where's the info, girls? Chop chop!!_

 **Becky:**   _Were with MAGGIE_

 **Ariel:**   _Becky's aun undercover spy!!!_

"Good luck, Miles," Ned snorts, giving Eugene an amused look. But they're intrigued and they both know it, so they wait while nobody says anything for a minute save for Miles, who is blatantly fishing for that inside scoop. Gradually, they find themselves back to work as they wait, but Eugene feels like he can't concentrate anymore. Ned might be having the same problem, since he seems a little squirmier than usual.

When their phones start going off again, they both check them immediately.

"Oh my god," croaks Ned when he reads it.

 _Oh my god_ is right, Eugene thinks, his editing left abandoned. Whatever, fuck the video, editing is eternal and sexy gossip is fleeting. This is serious intel they can't get anywhere else; everything before this has been basically useless conjecture.

 **Becky:**   _So he hasn't meassured.but mags says her last boo was 6 inches an Zach's bigger, quote, EASILY!!!!!_

 **Ariel:**   _Shes telling us how when he wakes up hard in the morning sometimes she feels hit her whole lower back_

 **Becky:**   _he bottoms too_ 👀  _That's a point for keithy_

 **Ariel:**   _And a point for Keith AND Eugene AND Becky bc he's a grower, we were right_  💦💦

A loud groan and the clatter of his phone hitting the desk tells Eugene that Ned's rapidly reaching the threshold of what information he can handle. "This is why I'm supposed to have my phone off while I'm working," he moans.

Eugene can respect that. Right now, Ned looks pink in the cheeks and cagey about the situation in his lap, neither of which are great for working.

"No shit," he agrees, but stays tuned into the conversation. He's already given up on work for the night, knows he's going to be useless for it at this point. Besides, something else is nagging at him.

 **Eugene:**   _Where is Keith, anyway? He's racking up tons of points right now, he called ALL of this and he's not gloating at all._

"No, he's gonna be so annoying about it," says Ned. "Don't bring him in here."

But another several minutes go by before Keith says anything.

 **Keith:**   _Sorry, busy_

"With  _what,"_ Eugene says aloud, tone flat.

 **Keith:**   _Feels good 2 b right tho_

"That's pretty sus if you ask me," he continues. "I know for a fact he has fuck-all to do tonight."

Eugene looks up at Ned for a reaction, but Ned's still looking at his phone, a deep frown on his face. It's a common expression of contemplation, one Eugene affectionally thinks of as his 'Gemini whose puzzle has its last piece missing' frown.

"What do you think's going on?" he probes, because that frown never disappoints him.

"Miles hasn't said anything either," is all he says. One of Eugene's brows quirks up and he backreads a bit, double-checking. Indeed, Miles, who couldn't be shut up not even ten minutes ago, has been AWOL.

"Well, damn," he murmurs. "You think?"

Ned just shrugs, clears his throat, a far-off look in his eye. The whole chat is quiet now, everyone seemingly preoccupied. Eugene's starting to think about calling it a night when their phones buzz one more time.

 **Ariel:**   _Busteddddd_

 **Ariel:**   _Fuck_

"Oh, fuck," Ned echoes his wife. He looks over at Eugene, eyes round, face no longer flushed. Eugene opens his mouth, unsure what he should say, but is saved by yet another text.

It says it's from Ariel, but it turns out to be Maggie.

 **Ariel:**   _hellooo guys n gals, Maggie here on Ari's phone!!_

 **Ariel:**   _no need to worry. I'm just typing cause yr homegirl's just a lil bit, teensy weensy bit tipsy. And I'M not in your group text, obvs ;) Anyways_

 **Ariel:**   _I'm surprised! And I feel like I should be uncomfy or freaked out, but. Honestly I just have this idea that I can't stop thinking about. Maybe it's the wine lmao_

Eugene swallows, reading in silence as Maggie gives their group that final little push.

 **Ariel:**   _a proposal for all of you: Zach and I are wondering if you'd be interested in a demonstration? Since yall are so curious?_

 **Ariel:**   _details when I'm sober and inhibited in the morning lol. Think about it tho. Kisses xoxo Maggie_  💗💋

 **Ariel:**  👅

 

* * *

 

Maggie's offer does still stand in the morning, and not one of them decline.

Some are hesitant at first. Surprisingly, Becky headlines that list. She sends everyone a long apology text first thing the morning after that reads a little like she's panicking.

Maggie, once added to the group for convenience's sake, talks her down gently and soon enough has her promising not to stress out about the whole thing. She is so good at selling her on the proposal, in fact, that Eugene has to wonder just how premeditated it really was.

And speaking of the proposal, Eugene is delightedly unclear on what exactly it entails, but knows enough to be sure that he wants to be there. Maggie's invite is simple:

_Alright, slumber party at our place. I mean it, come comfortable because it might be a long night. All y'all please bring drinks and dinner 'cause we're providing the entertainment ;)_

Once Becky is spectacularly back on board, Ned and Ariel's worries are similarly assuaged and they both say they'd be happy to come. Eugene just mentions that he's sorry if their group chat was a little weird, but that he's open to whatever plans she and Zach want to be in charge of themselves. Maggie responds to the four of them with smile emojis, and that's all the reassurance he really needs for his nerves to settle down.

Keith and Miles are the last to weigh in, apparently having missed Maggie's texts last night entirely and skimmed the whole conversation this morning (after both sleeping in late, Eugene notes). Keith agrees readily; he's chipper and calm, but Eugene recognizes his defensive habit of self-censorship, knows he's holding back more anxiety than he displays outwardly to any of them.

In the end, though, Becky's confidence is his, too. With her restored optimism, he accepts the invitation.

Eugene's always admired that about them. Maybe ached for it, too.

Miles is nothing but enthusiastic, as if she'd invited them all to a holiday picnic and not offered to indulge their desire to cross a boundary. Eugene doesn't know what he expected. Some modicum of shame, maybe, for having been responsible for all of this. Maggie seems completely at ease with that knowledge, however, and it  _is_ reassuring simply to be on friendly terms with her.

So with that, she sets a date and a time, and the plan is concrete.

Their workdays are now characterized by a buzz of anticipation thrumming through all of the guys, now that they have a general idea of what's going to happen and, finally, when. It's real, suddenly, and Eugene feels a bit up the creek about it, if the creek is gently drifting toward a waterfall, the water deceptively placid just before the plunge.

To everyone's surprise, Zach seems completely unflustered as he works with them each day. He maintains his usual confident attitude around them, even when caught alone with any of them away from those employees not in the know. A mischievous glint in his eye is the only indication he even knows what's going on, and it's still so subtle that Eugene almost thinks he imagines it.

But not quite.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks to [fie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarcasticfishes/) for inventing track package, a concept after my own dickwatching heart.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> shit's about to get ridiculous, buckle up

Maggie has a reputation among those who know her for being a complete and utter sweetheart. She's like Meryl Streep, Eugene thinks: you can't  _not_ fall in love with her. It's just a natural law of the universe. The minute you introduce anyone to Maggie, they know instinctively that she deserves to be supported and treasured at all times.

What people don't realize right away is that she's also got a subtle, gentle command of the people in her life. Authority comes naturally to her, such that you don't even notice it until she cheerfully suggests you consider bringing dinner to her sex party, and you find that you just do it—no questions asked.

The concept of refusing strikes an unsettling chord, one that's hard to explain, and that's where she gets her power.

So Eugene finds himself at the door to her and Zach's apartment on the weekend, two overachiever-sized bottles of champagne and cherry Grey Goose tucked under his arms and a Trader Joe's bag full of snacks in his hand, hoping too earnestly that she appreciates him for it. She answers the door with a smile that feels like a summer night, warm and breezy, smirks at the drinks and calls them 'bougie' in an accusatory way that makes his heart flip and want to do whatever she tells him to.

She kisses him on the cheek while she ushers him inside. Zach immediately relieves him of the snacks and drinks, cheery as ever. It's like any other time he's visited their apartment, except for what Zach's wearing: a faded green tee and a pair of soft grey sweatpants, but also a loose pair of cuffs around his wrists and a sleek black collar around his throat.

Eugene means to laugh, but instead he huffs out a noise of perplexity, and a beat too late. He can't say definitively that he's not at least a little bit into what he sees, and unfortunately he makes that noise and then says nothing, just stares, so there's  _that_ cat out of the bag.

Zach just laughs like he sees right through him and turns on his heel to set up the food in the kitchen.

Everyone goes through the same basic sequence of reactions when they arrive, just embellished a little differently each time. Ned succeeds where Eugene had failed at laughing in surprise, the cuffs and collar still too foreign to him to be taken very seriously. Ariel can't stop ogling them, however, and neither can Becky when she shows up later with Keith. Eugene wonders suddenly if they already knew about Zach's accessories from their girls' night with Maggie, and then their open leering help him realize that the sweatpants are another pair of his that don't hide much.

Keith and Miles are acting like teenagers, unable to keep their hands off the cuffs and collar. There's a lot of giggling, poking, and investigative prodding, not to mention hard swallows and clearing of throats when they think nobody's paying attention. Eugene checks out Maggie, who is sipping a glass of wine and smirking at the three of them from her perch on the living room couch.

Eugene has to hand it to her: there's much less pressure in filling up on pizza, chips, and sushi throughout a game of cards than there is in skipping straight to the watching your friends have sex. Maggie's an excellent hostess, making sure everyone settles into a companionable comfort. The drinks don't hurt either, but overall there's no sense of any countdown or pressure, and the anticipation in the room is controlled. Anxiety gradually gives way to interest.

There comes a point after half the players have abandoned their hands to sip their drinks and watch the rest of them play, when there's a sudden lull in the conversation. In that moment, Eugene becomes aware that he's ready for something new, and it seems like the others are on the same page.

Ned is sprawled out in an armchair to his left, Ariel nestled crosslegged on the floor between his legs. Eugene is sharing a snug couch with Becky and Keith and isn't at all mad about it, and Miles is languishing next to Maggie across from them.

She reads the room while they hold their breath in that gentle quiet, a moment so right that Eugene wonders if she'd somehow spelled it into existence. She turns to Zach at her side and fiddles with the leather around his wrist, asks, "Would you all like to see him?"

Eugene, at least, finds himself tongue-tied. Thank god for Miles and Becky and their formidable horniness, because they immediately blurt out an emphatic  _yes_ when no one else speaks. Ariel giggles and likewise votes in favor.

Eugene exhales a soft, readying breath. Keith and Ned just nod and shift nervously in their seats.

It's a heady experience, seeing the effortless influence Maggie has over seven people at once. Though Miles and the girls seem most confident in speaking up, even they are clearly waiting for her signal before doing or asking for anything.

"Good," Maggie demurs softly, pleased—and god, a lovely warmth trickles down Eugene's spine at the sound. She strokes her boyfriend's wrist, something strong taking over her demeanor, intensifying what's always been there. She seems sweet, proud, and eager.

Zach meets her eyes and undergoes a small transformation of his own, loosening up so subtly that you would only catch it if you knew to look for it. He's focused only on her, and their little group looks on as she narrates her actions.

"So this is now or never," she explains while pulling his shirt up and over his head. "Once I bind his arms, it's a pain to take off. But for now..."

Her hands go straight to the waistband of his sweats, and he lifts his hips up to help her. The room holds its collective breath as she tugs them down just far enough to expose his bare dick, no underwear in sight. Everyone stills at the sight, knows everyone is just drinking in a reality they've been trying to recreate from hazy memories and momentary glimpses.

"Well, shit," Miles says. The unspoken question can just about be heard on his lips: that gets  _bigger?_

Fair; Eugene will concede that. Zach is pretty much the definition of generous. He's thick already, lying flaccid against his hip. Eugene has it committed to memory pretty much immediately, but Maggie points out the details anyways, propping it up in her hand to better show it off.

"He's so warm—soft, too." Next to Eugene, Becky makes an aborted noise in her throat. "He's kind of a handful—or mouthful—even like this, which is nice," she says like it's nothing, Zach merely sighing and relaxing into her gentle touch.

"You comfortable?" she asks him, and he nods, biting his lip.

"Yeah."

"You guys comfortable?" she addresses the rest of them directly, looking at them all in turn.

While she nudges Zach into action, pulling his pants the rest of the way off, Becky is the one to catch on first. She turns sideways on the couch, leans back against Eugene and swings her leg over Keith's lap on her other side. And oh, right, he'd forgotten  _that_ detail, but Maggie had brought up the possibility, presumably in private with everyone like she had with Eugene.

Becky rests a tentative hand on her stomach. "This is okay, yeah?" she asks Maggie, though she shifts anxiously against Eugene as she says it. Maggie beams.

He and Keith stare down at her hand, then look up dumbly at Maggie. Eugene knows they're allowed to do... pretty much whatever, tonight, but he still feels like he's struggling to keep up, and it's not his favorite. Aside from being an uncomfortable feeling, and not in a fun way, it's off-brand for him to not be the most sexually open member of the group. He tries to tell himself he's imagining the expectant glances he receives from some of the others, tries to remember that this is higher stakes than his usual fare.

Maggie, gorgeous and imperious, has a sparkle in her eye as she nods encouragement at Becky, who sighs and slides her hand further down to play with the elastic band of her shorts. The hem of the leg rides up her smooth thigh, and she smells nice and she's lying against Eugene and she's  _real._ With Keith right there next to her, looking right where Eugene is looking and completely unbothered by the fact that he  _is_ looking...

The amount of times Eugene has had this exact wet dream cannot be overstated. It kinda feels like it is one.

"So," Maggie continues, snapping him out of that mental spiral before he can get sucked into it. She looks back at her hand on Zach, at his twitching abdomen. "I know I already talked about this with each of you, but as a reminder, anything goes tonight." She looks up at Becky, around at some of the others. At Eugene. "Anything."

Ned hums acknowledgement, sounding distracted. Eugene follows his gaze to a pair of straps around Zach's thighs, to which Maggie is clipping his wrist cuffs and explaining how they're designed for both his comfort and their longevity.

Becky squirms again into Eugene's side. He's acutely aware of every movement she makes, including the little ones caused by her hand moving between her legs.

"You guys wanna see something neat?" Maggie asks cheerfully.

"Yeah," Becky says immediately, her voice gone slow and warm like honey. Eugene tries to quell his nerves, drapes his arm over the back of the couch before it falls asleep underneath her. Keith's back is warm at his fingertips, and despite everything, Eugene hasn't talked to  _him_ about any of this, so he tries not to touch.

"Anyone else?" Maggie continues with a knowing smile, leaning forward to lift the lid off of the ottoman at her feet. Ariel breathes a soft 'oh' of recognition when Maggie reaches in to take a bottle of lube and a black cock ring.

It doesn't escape Eugene that Zach fixates on the ring immediately, eyes going round and dark to match.

He looks at Ariel then out of curiosity to see her eagerly watching, stroking Ned's calf absently at her side. Ned also looks like he knows exactly what it is, which is interesting—if 'interesting' is just another word for 'a thing that is going right into Eugene's nightly rotation.'

"That's nice," Ariel comments, sounding aroused. Eugene thinks she means the cock ring, but she nods instead at Zach's dick, which is twitching while he wets his lips and waits. Maggie winks at Ariel and drizzles a thin string of lube over his dick, drawing a soft sound out of him.

"Get this wet for me please, sweetie," she says, holding the rubber ring up to his lips and making sure he takes it. "You'll all wanna watch this, probably," she says then, nodding down to his cock as her delicate fingers start to slick up its length.

Eugene is no stranger to taking his time with sex prep, it's important and all, but he's never really drawn it out purposefully like this. His blood is pounding through his body so intensely he can hear it in his ears, his lungs aching even as he breathes slow and deep. He can hear how Becky and Keith are almost short of breath too, can sense without looking when Ned and Miles readjust themselves. He feels tuned in to every body in the room, like they're all connected and aware of each other as they watch Zach's dick fill out slowly, becoming hard and then taut—then longer,  _thicker._

Not that he hadn't trusted Maggie's word, but there's that confirmed: he grows.

Eugene looks up at Zach's face, flushed and hazy, sluggish in its responses. He whimpers with the ring between his teeth, drool collecting at the corners of his mouth as he tongues it enthusiastically. Eugene can't help his breath hitching at that.

Zach starts rolling his hips up into the loose circle of Maggie's fingers when suddenly, there's a slick sound that carries loudly through the room. Miles lets out a soft moan when he sees it, his eyes flicking towards Eugene—no, Becky, he realizes.

He looks down to see her, legs fallen open, shorts pulled to the side, dragging her fingers through so much wetness that every stroke is audible.

"Can I get that lube, please?" croaks Ned; he seems unsure at whom to look but clearly affected by every option. The bottle is passed to him and then the rest of the way around the room; Eugene doesn't take any just yet, but Miles notices, eyes him pointedly as he leaves it on the table between them, atop an abandoned stack of black cards.

Eugene is struck again by the newness of this territory they're in, after having skirted around it for so long. Locking eyes with Miles is another seemingly innocuous moment that winds up feeling like another long, careless stride over that line, past their standard of friendly professionalism into... _wherever_ they've been heading for the last few years.

Everyone is breathing the same rhythm now, a little heavy and a lot hungry. Zach and Maggie's unabashedness is contagious enough that even Keith, who had been holding onto his wife like a life raft and looking reluctant to let go, can no longer help but grunt and rut up against the sole of her bare foot where it presses gently, teasingly, into his groin.

Eugene slumps down into the couch, bringing Becky down with him. One hand rests on his inner thigh for now, his other dipping low to brush the peak of her nipple through her shirt.

Becky gasps; she isn't wearing any sort of bra, and Keith is making these low, desperate noises as his hips grind up against her. Eugene is hard and leaking in his boxers just from these two, let alone all the others.

Zach is growing increasingly desperate now, humping up into Maggie's fist to the point where she has to shush and soothe him, gently speaking over his whimpers to tell him to be patient, let her take care of him. Ariel is visibly affected; she hums breathily and abandons her seat on the floor to straddle Ned in the armchair. She kneels just above where he jerks himself, rubbing her clit while they both watch Zach with expressions of undeniable desire.

Miles, until this point, has been pretty quiet, hard to read. He watches Maggie's hand intently as she strokes Zach, saying nothing until he finally swallows and clears his throat.

"Mind if I touch him?" he asks her, and Eugene can't believe how even and casual he keeps his voice. Zach whines when he hears him, mouth full and wet, while Maggie looks over her shoulder at Miles, a sweet smile gracing her lips.

"Of course," she says. "Just take it slow, okay?"

Miles smiles back, almost as sweetly, though Eugene personally feels it looks kinda filthy on him in a way that it doesn't quite on her. He can never tell if he's imagining it or if that's just Miles. Eugene is always waiting for the other shoe to drop with him, no matter how innocent he seems.

Sure enough, when Maggie gets up on her knees to move out of the way, he reaches right through the gap between her thighs and wraps his long fingers around Zach's dick without bothering to reposition himself at all.

Maggie gasps in surprise and jerks her hips down. Miles' answering hum says that even through her shorts, she's warm and wet against his forearm as she starts to grind against it.

"Becky," Keith groans, again tugging Eugene's focus elsewhere. He's hardly known where to look this whole time, but hearing that tone in his voice has him paying rapt attention no matter what.

"Please," he begs," and Becky just laughs. Eugene watches her press her foot more firmly against his dick, now exposed and slippery with lube, and does nothing else for him for the time being.

"Shit," Eugene mutters, turns to his other side when Ariel—who has been whispering into Ned's ear—goes abruptly strained, starts fumbling over her words. He looks down to see a thick string of slick dripping out of her cunt onto Ned's cock, which he drags back and forth through her folds. She rolls her hips, a torturous tease for them both, her calves pinning down his thighs to keep him from fucking up into her.

Again, they surprise Eugene. From the look of sheer concentration on Ned's face, he's obviously going crazy, but there's no indication that he's confused or caught off guard. This is nothing new for him.

Surprised, but not at all opposed, Eugene thinks. They deserve to be spicing things up like that.

"Fuck it," Maggie says quietly, probably to herself. "Can you be good and sit still for a while, babe?"

That's an odd thing to call Miles, even if she is worked up at the moment, but when he turns to look she's actually talking to Zach, his face close to hers in her hands. Her shirt has come off too, revealing a lacy black bralette. When Zach nods, willing and eager to please, she kisses his forehead and pulls the ring from his lips. She then turns back to Miles, tugging down her shorts, while he looks over her body in open admiration.

"Wanna fuck my ass?" she asks him, breathless. Eugene—and he feels like everyone in the room would probably back him up on this—just about experiences heart failure.

Miles, the bastard, has just enough decency to look stunned for a split second before a thin veneer of confidence slips over his face like a mask. Or maybe the surprise really has melted away that soon—hard to tell, with Miles.

"Fuck yeah," he says, letting Maggie pull him into a filthy kiss. Their sighs mingle together as he grabs the back of her neck and deepens it.

The sound of them tasting each other joins the other noises in the room; it's the one that tips Eugene over whatever precipice he's holding back from leaping from. He'll admit it: he's weak for both of them. He pulls off his shorts and licks his hand, starts to stroke himself half dry—knowing that if he's any kinder to himself, he won't last long at all. And god, does he want to last.

As she licks into Miles' mouth, Maggie feels around for Zach's dick and slips the ring over the head of it. Blindly, she works until it's snug around the base of him with an ease that says they've done this a hundred times before, muscle memory enough to guide her hand.

And when she finally sinks down onto Zach's dick, it's about the same time that Ariel finally slides down onto Ned's. They make near-identical moans of pleasure before the obscene, wet sounds of Ned fucking his wife start up. Ariel seems to be doing her best to keep herself just quiet enough, still listening as well as she can to the running commentary Maggie is providing.

"I c-can feel him throbbing in me," she says between gasps, trembling as she just holds herself in place in Zach's lap. "He's so big. Doesn't look like it be-because of the length, but he's— _mmh—_ nice and thick. Can feel every... every inch..."

Among these notes, she talks Miles through working her open, one finger at a time. Eugene can't tear his eyes away from how his long digits spread her, gliding smoothly in and out, scissoring and stretching her slowly. Maggie lets the room know how it compares to the feel of Zach in her pussy.

Becky startles Eugene when she lies down flat in his lap, looking up at him with an expression he could only ever dream of: eyes wide and dark, lips full and parted, swollen from being bitten. Her shoulder shakes as she rubs desperately at her clit. She glances at Eugene's hand, back up at him, despondent. Begging.

"Babe," slips out of his mouth, pitying and unintended—hopefully too quiet to be caught—before he nudges her over so he has room to curl over her. He pulls her off-the-shoulder collar out of the way, licks and closes his lips around her nipple.

Either she doesn't catch his slip or she doesn't mind somehow, because she just whines a very enthusiastic affirmative and sinks her nails into his hair, holds him close while he suckles at her tit.

He looks up then and locks eyes with her equally gorgeous husband, his friend, curled up on the other side of the couch with his nose and mouth buried between her legs. Eugene moans into her soft flesh while she eggs them both on. Keith responds well, clearly hard and needing relief but still blissful at just the taste of her.

Behind Eugene, Ariel cries out, voice stuttering through her orgasm. Ned's thrusts come to an abrupt stop as he growls. Eugene can't help it—he has to crane his neck to see where Ned is buried to the hilt in her. The last thing he sees before Becky drags him back to her is how each pulse is what makes Ariel whimper, a chain reaction that causes Eugene to throb against his own hip.

He moves to get his mouth back where Becky needs him, but she holds him at enough of a distance to suck at his neck, slip down and bite his collarbone, gasp out an  _"oh—"_ and come. He can only stare down at her as she writhes through it, winces at the perfect pain of his hair being tugged a little too hard. Her chest heaves, breast glistening with his saliva.

 _I helped do this to her,_ he thinks in shock. Before the last tremors have left her, she's shoving him upright again and rolling over onto all fours on the couch.

Keith apparently knows the drill because she doesn't need to say a word—he just backs up to give her room and lines himself up behind her. Becky lowers her front half as she kisses down Eugene's front in a path towards his cock.

He freezes, overwhelmed and terrified—to break the spell, to wake up, he's not sure what. She hums and mouths along his shaft, spreading her sticky lip gloss over the length of it as she goes, and all he can think is  _this is happening, this is real._

Eugene knows the second Keith plunges into her, because she shakes and gasps out a high-pitched, needy whine into Eugene's thigh, then bites down.

 _"Fuck,"_ he hisses as she takes the tip of him into her mouth and lets Keith fuck her onto it. Eugene is suddenly so close to coming that he needs to look away, at anything else. The sight he happens to land on almost makes him lose it anyways.

Miles has finally buried himself into Maggie from behind and is smoothing his hands reverently over her tanned skin, pressing into the arch in her lower back, thumbing the dimples above her ass. She's telling him how to fuck her and he's complying almost perfectly, except that in typical Miles fashion, he takes a liberty or two.

He spreads her ass and thighs wide around his cock, murmurs through gritted teeth, "You have any idea how good you look, Maggie? So good, fuck, you take me so well."

She peeks back at him, appraising him, grinning cheekily. Eugene sees her slip into a new role for his benefit.

"Yeah?" she coos, almost simpering in how she plays up the grateful, needy act. "You like fucking my cute little ass, big boy?"

Eugene grunts, a small part of his brain appalled that the ridiculous porn dialogue is doing anything for him while the rest of him floods with pleasure. "You been hoping this would happen all night?"

"Fuck," Miles groans, his pride finally cracking under the weight of his need.  _"Yeah."_

"Mm, you give it to me so good," she continues, "such a stud." Miles shakes his head a little, starts to pant as he picks up the pace.

Eugene doesn't know how she knew, but Miles clearly has a thing for his ego being stroked. She says, "Love having the two biggest cocks in the room inside me at once," and he just growls deeper and pounds her harder. "You're  _practically_ as big as Zach," she quips, sly even as she gasps with each thrust.

It's not long before Miles chokes out both hers and Zach's names, his orgasm hitting him hard. He pulls out and dribbles the last spurts of his come across her hole, breathing heavily like he'd just run a mile.

That, along with Miles flopping back down on the couch, looking boneless and deeply satisfied with just his softening cock exposed, is apparently enough for Keith to follow him over the edge, pulling out as well so he can stripe Becky's shiny back with streaks of white. She hums happily around Eugene when he does, and Eugene thinks—if this is the last chance he gets, well—he pulls her tousled hair into a gentle ponytail, searches her eyes for permission. At her encouraging moan, he holds her in place while he fucks her mouth, chases his pleasure even as he worries,  _is this too hard, is this okay?_

It only takes a handful of thrusts, but it's still long enough for honest words to slip through without consulting his filter first. He isn't sure what he says specifically; he thinks he tells her she's perfect, hopefully not much else, before his orgasm overtakes him.

She takes it all with no reservations, giggling afterwards and wiping a stray drop from the corner of her mouth. She sucks her thumb clean, eyes boring into his.

Keith groans when he does, and Eugene realizes when his throat sticks and protests that he must have been louder than he'd realized. It's suddenly difficult to look either of them in the eye.

"Okay," Maggie says, sounding breathless and wrecked. Close, too, if the rising pitch of her voice is anything to go by. She lifts off of Zach, reaches down with impressively steady fingers to undo his cuffs and remove the cock ring. "Here's what you've all been hoping to see, I'm sure."

She lets him grab her hips and leans forward against his front as she takes him back in, angled so there's a clear view of where she's stretched around the girth of him.

That's when he starts to really fuck her.

Becky whines, somehow begging without words, and Ariel's on her in an instant, coming out of nowhere to kneel at her feet. She rubs Becky's thighs soothingly, leans forward to lick eagerly at her soaked, used pussy.

Apart from the two of them, thus occupied, everyone is entranced by the spectacle of Zach pistoning in and out of Maggie, the glide kept smooth from the lube and her own wetness. She gasps and wails through it all, Miles' come leaking out of her with every thrust.

She praises Zach, tells him how good he feels, sounds almost like she's forgotten about their audience. Only Becky is more vocal, the only other voice in the room as Ariel hungrily works between her thighs. Eugene genuinely can't decide which pair to watch.

Maggie goes shrill as she finally comes, slumping against Zach who just keeps fucking her. He's tireless, lasting longer than Eugene would've expected before he finally follows her, his moans splintering off into gasps.

"Look, look," Maggie pants, reaching back to help spread herself open, grinding down in little circles to milk him for whatever she can get. Zach moans brokenly as the base of his dick twitches at her entrance, the sensation of filling her up making him desperate.

Finally, she takes her time in pulling off of him until his still-hard cock flops out of her to release a flood of come. It still twitches, softening slowly.

Maggie laughs breathlessly before turning to the rest of the room. She pulls her hair out of her face where several strands have fallen and stuck.

"So," she grins, a definite note of pride in her voice. "Was it good?"

Becky speaks for the whole group when she nearly screams as she comes, thighs trembling and squeezed tight around Ariel's ears.

"What she said," Eugene says dryly, but he sounds weak after listening to Becky as she comes down.

"Yes," she gasps when she can speak again. "Yeah, abso- _lutely_ worth it."

Ariel surfaces, catching her breath, and Eugene tries not to laugh as both Keith and Ned try and fail to make sounds of defeat. Maggie points Miles to the ottoman, and at her request he grabs a stack of hand towels from it. He offers the first one to Ariel for her face, his own beet red—apparently, her ability to wring such a powerful orgasm from Becky is the one thing to have well and truly flustered him all night. She thanks him with a smile and a saucy wink, licking her lips clean before she towels off and gets up to head for the bathroom.

Her knees are red from supporting her all night, and Miles groans and drags his hands down his face once he sees.

"What's wrong, Miles?" Ned asks from across the room, tired but delighted.

Miles just whines into his palms. "I'm never going to unsee that for the rest of my life," he complains.

"Which part?" Eugene smirks. "Ariel with Becky, or that wink she gave you after?"

"Yeah," he mumbles faintly. "All of it."

"It's such a heavy burden to bear," Keith sarcastically agrees, waiting for Becky to stand and stretch so he can topple into Eugene's side. Eugene just laughs along to distract from his blush and the thudding of his heart, moves his arm to the back of the couch again. Keith just tugs it down to wrap around his shoulders, rolling his eyes like Eugene's ridiculous for not defaulting to cuddles.

Shit, maybe he is. What's another boundary crossed?

 

* * *

 

All things considered, the night ends on a surprisingly relaxed note. As they get up one by one to freshen up and change if needed, there's a stray awkward moment or two, lingering by keys and shoes as if to leave. Finally, Maggie scoffs and firmly demands they all stay the night like she'd insisted in the first place.

"You'd better not let our pull-out bed go to waste," she warns, and that's the end of the discussion. The couch and its mattress is wide, spacious enough for just about everyone to fit atop it in sleepy piles.

Only Miles hangs back from the group, casually leaning against the doorway next to Zach and saying things too quiet for Eugene to hear. Once everyone is set up to sleep, instead of joining them, he follows Zach and Maggie to bed.

Keith whistles and catcalls as well as he can while halfway asleep, sending Zach into a fit of laughter. Eugene smacks Keith to shut him up, but Miles just whirls around on his heel and winks at them as he backs out of the living room.

They're past the point of no return now, maybe even for the better. Eugene almost struggles to drift off, falling into the usual anxious loop but with the added self-consciousness of doing it in front of the friends that are the source of it. But before he can spiral too far, he feels fingers slip into his hair—Ned's, probably, since Keith is already out cold and snoring against his chest, and Becky and Ariel too far to reach—and scratch his scalp until he can't think too hard anymore.

Oddly enough, it's the thing that finally gets him to stop worrying. As Ned plays with his hair, grumbling jealously about how thick and full it is, Eugene smiles, sighs contentedly, and decides to let it happen.

**Author's Note:**

> [fervidusships](https://fervidusships.tumblr.com/) on tumblr!


End file.
